


Safe

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four walls, a roof, and a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 3: Cloud

There are things he should be doing. Places he should be. Phone calls he should be making, emails he should be writing, lines he should be memorizing.

But it's cold outside, wind rattling the window frames, raindrops pelting off the roof, the air crisp and uninviting.

And inside, the smell of hot chocolate, freshly baked pie, the candle flickering and burning on the coffee table.

And Blaine in a big cuddly sweater with his eyes so warm and his smile so slow and lazy, his arms so open and inviting as Kurt sinks onto the couch next to him.

Feet propped up on the table, a book open on his knees, Kurt turns his head to bury his face in a mess of loose curls, inhales, lets go.

Rain tapping against the windows, the day outside bleak and devoid of sunshine.

Obligation, routine, _life_ hanging over him, crowding in thick enough to obscure his vision.

But not today.

Not now, not here.

Four walls and a roof between him and the rain cloud.

A man who loves him between this moment and tomorrow.

Rain tapping against the windows and outside it's cold and gray, and Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's chest for a soft, sleepy, chocolate-flavored kiss.

Kurt hugs him closer and smiles at the way Blaine's face fits against the curve of his neck, Blaine's lashes brushing his skin as his eyes flutter closed.

Four walls, a roof, and the love of his life between a Sunday and everything that comes next.

The clouds can't reach him today.


End file.
